


There will be an escape

by tigereyes45



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also more violent, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, F/F, Jacques is even more of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Weiss has a plan. Actually she had several, and no matter what she's not staying in her father's mansion anymore.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 51





	There will be an escape

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by mightyjensblog on tumblr: Whiterose, ruby rescues Weiss from her father's mansion
> 
> A different way Weiss could have escaped from her family's home.

Weiss knew she could expect many things. Her inheritance, taking control of her grandfather's company, Winter coming home to celebrate her graduation from Beacon academy, becoming a top-notch huntress second only to Pyrrha, the one who would take her father down. She would mentally go through them in times of stress. A quick deterrent to keep herself in place. A little comfort that there would be more even at their lowest points. What she knew was shackles that held her down and in one place. They were keys to doors she had no other way of opening.

They were lies. Beacon was gone. Ironwood couldn't save her like he had saved Winter. Pyrrha was dead, there would be no graduation, and her father had no plans of just letting her step up and take charge. He would not allow her to become a huntress. She couldn't inherit the company. Leaving the mansion was out of the question. Her face still rings hotly from where his hand had landed. There was only one certainty anymore. Her escape.

She had a plan of course. Weiss Schnee always has a plan. In fact there were three. Each would become increasingly more difficult if the first was thwarted by her father. All were chancy. So she decides to go with the first one that presented itself with an opportunity to be used.

It was a waiting game. Months passed before there was a chance she could leap at. With a smile, Weiss was ready to fly the coop. Freedom lures her away with promises. Endless potential, a chance out from her father's grasp, a way to make her own path in the world just like Winter had, perhaps even a peaceful death at the end of a long life. With every possibility, her feet carried her another step towards the open kitchen window. Weiss doesn't question who opened it. What point was there in pondering whoever else was foolish enough to disobey her father. If this worked they would lose their job, but Weiss could finally escape. In her delirium only the chance mattered. Who cared if she had no clothes, no money, no way out of the city yet. Answers could be found. She was Weiss Schnee. The Weiss Schnee. If anyone could find a way to make it out of a damaged iron cage, slowly collapsing in on itself, it was her.

One of her heels almost slips on a mop left besides the largest oven. Her arms slams against the counter. Throwing all her weight onto the other foot it takes seconds for her to find balance again. Stumbling in the next few steps, Weiss could now taste freedom. It was fresh air, Ren's pancakes, blood from a fight, victory, chocolate chip cookies, rose tea, Ruby's lips. Her knees scrape against the counter. Soft skin scratches old training cuts open. All those months hunting, and her flesh could still tear so easily. It was frustrating, but now wasn't the time to be angry. Steady hands hold the sill tightly. Nails trimmed so perfectly dig into it's sanded wood. Her head slips through. As her nose catches it's first scent of the outside world in three months pressure builds up on the end of her ponytail.

The young woman was given no time to react. Violently Weiss is dragged back through the window. A brief moment of bliss stolen. Hands flying back weren't fast enough to stop her fall. Her body slams against the marble flooring. With hatred in his eyes Jacques glares down at her. His nostrils flare, as those light blue eyes narrow down at her. He stands imposingly above Weiss as if she was a child again. Just like that a chance was snatched away.

Jacques is quick to yell. Even quicker to bend over her, closing that space he had thrown between them. As his hands shake and move Weiss doesn't move. She doesn't flinch. Her eyes don't watch those hands shaking hands. Not one minute was wasted on thinking about all the lines he had already crossed. Nor would one second ever be spent on them ever again. As his voice rises she starts to hear him less. Every word became less and less important. If it was her body breaking down, or just finally able to tune him out she honestly couldn't tell. It didn't matter anyways. The window was still there. Hauntingly it hangs open, the wind whistling. It calls like a lifelong friend. Every snowflake drifting in more comforting than all the soft moments her father had ever shown in her entire life.

"Get away from me!" Instinct takes over. One moment she's pinned between the floor and her father. The next her hands were in his coat. Red painted nails dig into the soft cloth. His body doesn't budge. Tension builds up under her hands like a geyser about to blow. Moving stiffly, Jacques goes rigid as he watches her struggle to push him away. All that training. All those moments. None of them mattered. He wouldn't stop her. No one could ever stop her again.

A glyph starts to form on his chest between her hands. It glows dimly at first. Barely there and then gone again. Blinking like an eye, in and out of existence several times. Weiss tries to focus on it without looking. She faces her father down. Eye to eye, brute strength against a true brute.

Somehow the old man doesn't notice what's happening. Just like always it was the stuff right under his nose that went unnoticed. When Winter was planning to abandon him she couldn't have been more obvious. Even if she had written a simple note saying 'fuck off I'm leaving' he wouldn't have known. Mother's slow descent to alcoholism. Though she had a deep suspicion that even if he had noticed he wouldn't have stopped it. Whitley's unhealthy obsession with being just like this cruel asshole. Maybe if he was just a little more observant he could actually get more done. If he did there was no way this would work then. So his clueless-ness wasn't all bad. Years of negligence all coming back to bite him in the ass.

"I am your father! Cease this at once!"

Ah the orders. They always followed his temper like good little men dressed up to play their part. Unlike before those words hold no power over her. This imbalance was done!

Loosening her grip Weiss pushes her hands flat against his chest now. Jacques smirks as if that meant he won. Had he always been this quick to accept victory? Possibly. She couldn't recall. With one last grunt it was done. The glyph shines as brightly as the sun had in Vale. Shock, replaces his anger. As she removes her hands those light blue eyes show relief. His body goes flying back against the fridge. The sterile silver metal dents from the impact. With a sense of smug satisfaction Weiss risks taking just a second to look over him.

She doesn't smile. This was a victory but he was still her father. Horrible as he was, she hadn't wanted it to go this far. When did it all go wrong? Could things have been better if just one or two parts of their life was changed? The questions plague her mind even as she climbs back onto the counter.

"I don't think so."

Whirling her head back, Weiss glares Jacques down. "I'm leaving."

"No. You're not." He smirks as his hand slowly rises up. It looks painful. Was every inch causing him agony? Had she gone too far? Hesitating Weiss watches as her father reaches into his coat. There's a soft, smothered click. Alarms blare throughout the house. It stings her ears worse then a pack of beowulf howls.

Weiss turns to climb out the window. Now it was just as much to escape from the sound as it had been to free herself. Before she could even put a hand out metal bars shoot down from outside the window. Heartbroken Weiss holds back her cries. Head hanging low, she couldn't stop her bottom lip from quivering let alone convince her body to stop shaking. The moment to fly free was gone. Once again she was frozen in place. Those shackles of broken promises and opportunities lost begin to climb up her body again. Crawling like inch worms over her skin they wrap around every limb. Her forehead falls against the metal bars. The freezing steel rests comfortably against her skin. It was warm compared to her heart.

"Need a hand?"

That sweet voice felt like it was from another life. It sends warmth flooding through her body. With a force Weiss wasn't used to hope grows within her once more. There, right on the other side of the bars was Ruby. Briefly Weiss wonders if she was a hallucination. Desperately her hands reach out through the bars. They brush against Ruby's cheeks.

With an innocent smile Ruby tilts her head. Resting her fingers over Weiss' hands she holds them there, against the warmth of her cheeks. She has to keep herself from laughing. Trully being in Atlas so long must've frozen her to the core. Ruby felt warm despite her cheeks being flushed a deep, crimson from the cold weather.

"I'm sorry it took so long Weiss."

"You idiot." She laughs, breaking her cruel words up. For a moment Ruby frowns. She lets go of Weiss' hands and reaches through the bars herself.

"I should've been faster. I'm so sorry Weiss."

Weiss viciously shakes her head no. "This isn't on you Ruby. None of this is your fault. Not Beacon, not Pyhrra, not this."

Water builds up in Ruby's eyes. She leans against the metal bars. Her forehead nearly meeting Weiss through them. "I love you Weiss."

Before she could respond Ruby was gone. In a gust of rose petals she flies through the bars. All around her the soft petals gently rub against her skin. They graze her cheeks, and brush against her hair. It really truly was her love. Weiss scoots herself off the counter. As she lands on her high heels Ruby reforms right before her. Almost nose against nose Ruby grabs her hands.

"I brought help."

"It would've been foolish for you to come alone."

"Yeah well, I wanted to once I heard about what happened."

Weiss glances away, averting her gaze. "You'll have to be more specific about what you heard."

The younger girl glares back at Jacques who was seething with anger as he watches the two. Weiss must've hurt her father a lot. Otherwise he would already be standing up again. No matter what he thought he had no chance against Ruby.

Ruby lets out a long high whistle. She wraps her arms against Weiss' waist. There's a loud shout, and then the sound of metal against metal. Twisting around as much as she could against Ruby's hold Weiss catches a glimpse of green. The yelling only grows into a uproarious battle cry. When she looks back at Ruby, she was smiling.

"I wasn't the only one who missed you." With that Ruby lifts Weiss up. Her semblance activates flying them around the kitchen once before they shoot through the now unbarred window. Weiss moves to hold on to Ruby tighter, but her fingers only grasp as hundreds of petals. Fresh air and hits her all at once, almost as powerful as Ruby's arms had been around her. It felt like a dream as they flew away. Far from the prison that used to be her home.


End file.
